


Arcadia Bay hero

by orphan_account



Series: Life is strange [4]
Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Best Friends, Blackwell Academy, Childhood Friends, Chloe is not mad, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fluff, Forgiveness, Friendship/Love, Gay, Hurt/Comfort, Lesbian Sex, Love Confessions, Making Up, Maxine "Max" Caulfield Loses Her Powers, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rachel is still dead, Romance, Sacrifice Maxine "Max" Caulfield, School, fast confenssion, happiness, hero - Freeform, lots of fluff, lots of smut, pricefield
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 19:59:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15589590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Maxine Caulfield was sacrificing his best friend but, but thought of the third option. What if Max can save everyone?Seguel storm is coming so Read that first. Will Max confess his feelings?My story about Hospital- ending.





	Arcadia Bay hero

was back in the bathroom where is everything begins, _(I can't do this.. I'm so sorry Chloe)_

"It's cool Nathan."

"Don't tress you owe this school if I want to I can blow it up you're the boss."

"So what you want?"

Chloe entered the bathroom.

"I hope you checked the perimeter, as my step-ass would say."

"Now let`s talk bidness."

I got nothing for you."

"Wrong you got hella cash."

"you don`t know who the fuck I am or who you´re messing around with."

"Where you get that, what are you doing?"

"Nathan!!"

"what the.

*bang*

**Chloe`s POV**

"HELP SOMEONE!

Hold on Max hold on. You`ll be fine."

"C-Chloe

"don`t talk Max."

I´m sorry, about..."

"I know Max I forgive you... I owe you my life, hold on.."

"I want to sleep."

"no no you don`t you dare leave me. "

"Goodbye, Chloe. I...

MAX!!!!!. PLEASE NO NOT YOU TOO.

I called my mom after the ambulance came, we meet in the hospital, and she called Max`s parent.

_She saves my life. I can`t believe it, after five years, she just took a bullet for me..._

 


End file.
